Karnas
'''Karnas '''is a garden world orbiting the yellow main sequence star Saurasol, and is the homeworld of the Karnasaurs. Geography Karnas has numerous biomes spread across three continents, Dominum, Portis, and Incognitis. Dominum is the home continent of Karnasaur civilization, while Portis played host to the first colonies and the Sylvanian civilization. Incognitis was ironically the nearest but last discovered continent to Dominum, and was virgin land at the time of its colonization. Note that the attached map shows only the dominant biome in the area; Karnas has a more varied landscape than depicted. The primary feature of Karnas' geography is its large, rolling meadows, grasslands and prairies. These areas were and are hotspots for herbivore activity and that of their predators, as well. Karnas has surprisingly few lakes, with an average of only one major lake per continent; Most of the water is in the ocean. As such, Karnasaur technology had a large focus on desalinization when the first few cities started popping up away from fresh water sources. In addition, Karnas has thick tropical jungles, mostly on the southern tropical region, but Portis has the Damnatius Strip running along the northern tropical border, mainly caused by the effects of Lake Infinitus, the largest lake on Karnas, and its humid winds mixing with the Sylvanian Desert's hot, dry air to cause a hot tropical area. Karnas also has few mountain ranges, due to the relatively few tectonic plates it has (Seven, compared to Earth's nine major plates and numerous minor plates). Like the human homeworld, Karnas' continents have split and are drifitng away from each other, however, they split only a few million years ago, making their drift much earlier in the process than Earth by the time it was evacuated. Finally, Karnas' forests are sparce, mainly along the northern continents, but also heavily concentrated on Incognitus, a find that made lumber-related industries jolt with business. Astrography Karnas is the fourth planet from Saurasol, and exists soundly in the center of the Goldilocks Zone of the Saurasol system. Closer to Saurasol are the planets Infernis, Celestius Unis, and Celestius Duo; Literally translated, their names are 'Hell', 'Star One', and 'Star Two'. Infernis was always seen as a red dot from Karnas, due to its molten state, while the twin Celestius worlds were always seen together, and were thought of as twin stars. Beyond Karnas are two gas giants, Venator and Venatus, 'Hunter' and 'Hunted'. It was a Sauren myth that Venator, larger and closer, was pursuing Venatus across space and time because Venatus had disrespected an Angel. Venatus is ringed, and has two moons, both frozen, while Venator lacks rings and has six moons, of which three, Venator I, II, and III are frozen, two, Venator IV and V, are rocky, and one, Venator VI, a desert. Venator IV is mined for its large amounts of iron while Venator V has high concentrations of uranium, though with the advent of fusion power the mining focus has shifted to the smaller pockets of lithium. Both Venator and Venatus are mined for hydrogen and noble gases for use in plasma weaponry. Karnas itself has twin moons, Luna and Nocturne, 'Moon' and 'Night' respectively. Luna formed with Karnas, while Nocturne was a rogue planetoid left over from accretion that was captured safely by Karnas' gravity. However, the event altered Karnas' axial tilt, causing permenant increase in the length of the planet's night cycles, to the evolutionary advantage of the Karnasaurs. Karnas is located in the Scutum-Centaurus Arm, slightly further from the Core than the center of the arm. Formation and Composition The Saurasol system began forming when a nearby star went supernova and expelled its bowels of heavier elements into the Saurasol nebula. This caused the solarization process to begin, and when Saurasol was born, the accretion process locked the numerous heavy elements left over in the terrestrial planets, with Karnas getting a relatively heaping helping of uranium, with about three times as much as Earth's deposits. This had a positive effect on Sauren civilization, who lacked any form of fossil fuel and relied on hydroelectricity and photovoltaic power sources for energy, and thus discovered nuclear fission much earlier in their development than humanity, out of neccessity. However, Karnas maintains a standard molten iron core and mantal, and is mostly iron in composition, with granite continents and basalt ocean floors. Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Planets Category:Post ice-age worlds Category:KMF worlds